Vampire Hunter Wannabe
by MySilentEmoSide
Summary: Two girls who believe they are vampire hunters run into a vampire. What happens after that? I don't know. I guess you'll have to read the story.


"Come on!" I yell as I run around the store to get the tooth picks and other supplies I'll need.

"We have to get ready! The sun has almost set!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down I'm hurrying." Becca, my sister, said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready sis?" I asked as I grabbed the rest of the gear from in the trunk.

"Ready."

"Then let's go."

We skillfully snuck around the forest as silent as could be. No blood-sucking leech could detect us even if they tried. We've been noticing a string of animal attacks in this area but what no one knows is it's not an animal attacking the people, it's a vampire.

"I think I see something moving over there Rose!" Becca whispered as she pointed east.

As I look over I see a huge bush and it's definitely moving! I hold my stake harder as I get closer but suddenly something jumps at me!

"Ahhh!" I scream as I fall to the ground. I close my eyes automatically as it claws my face with its razor sharp nails. I expect Becca to come save me and stake it through the heart but all I hear is laughter.

"It's killing me you moron! Throw some holy water on it! Stake it! Do something! Don't just stand there and watch it kill me!" I screech at Becca.

"It's… It's…a squirrel!" She finally managed to say between her laughs.

It takes me a moment to fully comprehend what she's saying.

When I do I open my eyes and I see a baby squirrel on my face scratching me.

"Get off of me you stupid creature!" I yell at it as I grab it off my face and throw it on the ground.

"Gosh Rose it was just a baby squirrel no need to be mean to it." Becca says as she plops next to me on the ground.

"Whatever Becca. I just need some time to rest for a second and we'll start hunting again."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." She responds.

We both lie back and close our eyes to relax.

"Stupid little humans." A voice laughs from behind me.  
"Did you hear that?" When I heard it I jumped up and looked all around me but only Becca is there and is now looking at me strangely.  
"What's your problem?" She asked.  
"Did you seriously not hear that?" I ask but already know the answer.  
"Hear what?"  
"The voice! It said something but I couldn't understand what it said!" I yelled but quickly quieted myself. "Don't talk. It could still be here, watching us, listening to us."  
"Uh Rose? Do you want to go home?" Becca asks uncertainly.  
"No! I'm not going crazy! It's real! Listen!" Throughout the whole time I was talking it was making rude comments about how unintelligent the human race is.  
"I'm here." Said the voice. It sounded like it came from right next to me but when I looked nothing was there.  
"I heard it that time. Get ready. It's a leech. I can feel it." She said to me.  
I quickly grabbed my extra stake since the one I had earlier fell when the squirrel attacked me.  
Just as I grabbed it a figure came out of the shadows.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two stupid girls who think they can kill a vampire. How funny." It laughed an evil laugh as it came closer.  
It was distracted since he was laughing so Becca took it as her chance to strike it. She got three stakes and threw two at him and ran at him with the third he easily caught the two she threw but could not stop her from staking him right where his heart should be. Becca had perfect aim, but something neither of us expected happened, the stake crumpled to pieces as it hit his chest. Suddenly he had Becca by the neck and pushed her against a near by tree with lightning quick speed.  
"W-w-w-why aren't you dead?" I asked. I was so scared I couldn't even form a sentence. And it didn't help that he had my sister against a tree by her neck. If she died I'd be right after her. I couldn't live without her.  
"I told you can't kill me. But no you just don't listen to me. It's a shame really. Now I have to kill you both." As he said this he tightened his grip on my sister's neck.  
Finally being able to move, I got my holy water and poured it on him but it didn't do anything to him it just made him wet. Before I knew it I was against the same tree my sister was against in an instant. I was running out of ideas so I threw my garlic at him in hope I would repel him. My hopes were in vain, when they hit him they just bounced off him and onto the floor.  
I was running out of air and I could tell Becca was too.

"Any last words humans?" He laughed.

"Yea, screw you." Becca growled and spat in his face.

"I think you'll be the first to die." As he said this he hit her across the face. But in order to do that he had to let go of me.

Who the hell does he think he is? No body hits my friends and gets away with it!

"Don't touch her!" I screeched and lunged at him. Hitting as hard as I could.

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me? Ha! You're just a stupid, weak human." He pushed me away from him and hit Becca again, then turned towards me with a deadly glare on his face.

I was scared. But not of him. I was scared because my whole body was shaking and I couldn't stop it. I could feel all the anger start to fill up my body but it was too much, my body couldn't take any more anger and I exploded! I didn't even care I just turned into a mythical creature. My only thought was to kill the jackass that threatened my best friend. I lunged at him again and this time he fell to the ground releasing Becca from his grasp. He tried to get up but I growled and clawed his chest.

"You stupid mutt!" He yelled and threw me off of him. I hit a tree and slid down it. I looked over at Becca to see if she was alright and what I saw amazed me. Where Becca had been laying now stood a beautiful brindle colored wolf.

_If he touches my sister again I'm gonna tear him to pieces! _I heard a voice I would know anywhere in my head.

_Becca? _I was beyond freaking out. Why could I hear her voice in my head?

_Yeah. Rose? Why can I hear your thoughts?_

_Yea it's me. I don't know it must be a wolf thing. _I was about to say more when I got hit from the side. The damn vampire was trying to bite me! I blocked his attempts as best I could but I never learned self defense so I didn't know what I was doing. Luckily, Becca chose that moment to pounce on him. She threw him off of me and to the ground.

"I'll enjoy killing you, you moronic dogs! I haven't had a good fight in far too long." The vampire said as he lowered himself into a crouch.

I got up to stand next to my sister and together we lunged at him and knocked him down. We scratched and tore whatever we could make contact with. We both flung pieces of his rock hard body into the forest around us. I was so preoccupied with trying to tear him to pieces that I didn't notice another vampire come into the clearing until it attacked Becca.

_Becca! _I screamed in my mind.

_Don't worry about me just kill the leech! _

I did as I was told and kept tearing apart the stupid leach that almost killed my baby sister. Right then I felt something hard hit me from the direction Becca was in.

_Ow!_

I looked down and saw that it was part of the vampire she was fighting. At least I didn't have to worry about her. I saw my vampire about to hit me so I bit into his only arm left and tore it off.

_Stupid leech!_

I heard a whimper and recognized it as Becca's. I was distracted as I looked over to find my sister being pinned down by the female bloodsucker and he took the opportunity to get up and try to run away. I was so distressed by seeing my sister hurt I let out a heartbreaking howl. I was about to go help my sister when I heard a growl and saw a sandy brown colored wolf come out of the cover of trees and jump on the bloodsucker that was on my sister effectively knocking her off. Reassured my sister would be okay I ran after the vampire that ran away. I quickly caught his scent and not long after I was gaining on him. Just a couple more bounds and I've got him! Sure enough in two more strides I was on top of him and quickly tore of his head. I dragged his body back to where my sister and the mystery wolf were and saw they had started a fire and were collecting the scattered pieces of vampire to throw into it. I went over to the fire and threw in my pieces. As soon as we were sure we got them all we went over the other wolf.

_Thank you. _I said trying to see if the connection I have with my sister I also have with this wolf.

_No problem. After all it is my job. _A guy voice answered back.

_What's your name? _Becca asked.

_Seth. Seth Clearwater. _The voice, I mean Seth, answered.

_What are yours? _

_I'm Becca and that's Rose. We're sisters._ Becca answered again.

But as soon as Seth looked into her eyes it was like he would do anything for my sister. I looked over to see Becca's response to the emotions in Seth's eyes but saw the same look in hers.

_What the heck just happened?_ I thought.

Apparently it knocked both of them out of their trance and Seth answered me.

_I just imprinted on your sister and she imprinted on me._

_What's imprinting? _We both thought at the same time.

_Imprinting is like finding your soul mate. Once you look into their eyes you know you'll be with them for the rest of your life and would do anything for them. _The whole time he was talking he was looking at Becca. I knew if she was human right now she would be crying.

_That's weird. But can you explain something to me? _I asked.

_Sure. _Seth said tearing his eyes away from Becca.

_Why the heck are we wolves? _I yelled…

Hahaha. I decided to end it there.


End file.
